What Can I Say?
by Lusaun
Summary: Haruhi has been trying to get herself to tell Kyoya how much she cares about him, but it seems the words won't come out! It seemed so easy, yet so trivial at the same time. How is she going to figure this all out and tell him already?


**Author's Note: Last of my spam, promise! On... August 25th, 2013, at like 1:34 A.M. Yup. I'll stop spamming now, I promise. XD;; I just feel bad making you all wait for things to read... ~ Lusaun / / Leon / Mr. L / Haruhi**

**What Can I Say?**

Haruhi was currently waiting on the rest of the members of the Host Club to walk in. She had decided to come early, because she wanted to prove a point that she could be early, or because she had nothing better to do? Maybe both. She had decided to read some while she had spare time though. However, while she had all this free time.. It seemed her mind would rather venture about other things… Lately, she had noticed subtle changes about how she interacted with one of the Hosts in particular. She seemed a bit more nervous around every now and then. not terribly, but just enough for her to notice. Whether he noticed or not, she wasn't sure… The brunette girl would also seem to smile brighter around him too, which sometimes he would return if no one else saw. And then her heart would seem to try to jump out of her chest when he did so, and a faint burning feeling could be felt on her face. And she knew she had been blushing. How did he have this kind of effect on her? She could't be sure… _What did you do to me, Kyoya…? _she wondered to herself.

Kyoya had always been a kind of interesting person to her. No matter how much he tried to camouflage it, she knew he was a good person. He refused to agree to it, of course, but she knew the truth. There was no sense in him hiding it, she felt, but sometimes she would go along with it, since he seemed content with it. Whatever… He could try to play "bad guy" all he wanted, but he was a good person at heart. Lately, she's been doing a few nice little things, that couldn't really be taken as a sign of "liking" someone, per se. She had him coffee at one point when he came in all irritable and tired, figuring that could help out. It did, and that was a time she had gotten a smile out of him, which sent her heart racing. Another time was just helping out with arranging things for the Host Club, so he didn't do it alone. In a sense, it could be seen more as random acts of kindness. Nothing unusual.

Then she found herself alone with her thoughts… There were times she couldn't help imagining what it'd be like to be one of the girls he hosted. Then times about going out with him, at first just as friends and for a good time… And then it turned more into a date. And that was when she realized it completely… She had been crushing on Kyoya Ootori this whole time. And after finding it out, that was when she noticed all the signs of it and couldn't help kicking herself for it. There was no way he liked her the same way, why would he? Sure, he had called her intriguing and all before, but nothing that really pointed to "I really like you" kind of thing in a subtle way. Nothing. Then again, neither as she, so if he felt the same way and was hiding it, well they were both screwed.

With a sigh, the female Host closes up her book, after marking her place, before setting it aside. _How do I tell him I like him? I can't just be straightforward, can I? Or does that work better? _she pondered, trying to figure out what she should do. _How do you tell someone you want to go out with them? Go on a date, something? _

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted though by the sound of the doors opening, making her look up. Her eyes widened a bit, and her heart jumped. It was Kyoya walking through those doors, and only him. _Great. _He seemed a bit surprised about seeing her so early when he walked in.

"Oh, Haruhi. You're here? Didn't expect you to be," he comments offhandedly in his greeting.

"Well, you're not the only person who can just appear and disappear," she answers, though in a bit of a more lighthearted tone, as she brushes her hair back. _And I'm messing with my hair again…_ she thought, inwardly sighing. It had just become a habit, honestly… The older teen couldn't help but chuckle some at her little comment, a small smile passing his lips.

"I suppose you're right. My mistake," he replies to her, before then seeing the book she was reading. "Oh? Have you reached the poetry part of English already?" She blinks a bit in slight confusion, until she looked and realized what he was talking about. She picks up the book and turns it to the front cover. Right, it was her poems book. How had she forgotten what she was reading? She then places the book back on the table.

"Oh, yeah, we have, actually. I like poems, so I decided I'd get the book to read the ones we don't do in class," she explains casually, before giving a small shrug. It certainly wasn't unlike her at all. He nods in understanding, before he goes over, sitting across from her now.

"Probably for the best. There are some very nice ones in there, actually," he points out to her. She nods in agreement, though played with her hands a bit in front of her.

"Yeah, definitely. I've enjoyed them so far," she agrees, before looking away. Did she tell him now? How did she? Just out with it? Would he reject her on the spot? Probably. He could seriously have any girl here, why would he be with her out of them all?

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" Kyoya's voice suddenly cut in through her thoughts, making her jump a bit. He gave her a bit of a concerned look, raising a brow at her. "Is something wrong? Something on your mind?"

"Ah, well…. Yeah, kinda…" she murmurs, feeling her cheeks start to heat up, as she looks to him a moment. Then she looks down at the table, biting the inside of her left cheek a bit. Could she really go through with it?

"Well, what seems to be troubling you? Perhaps I could offer some help?" the glasses wearing teen suggests, unaware that the situation actually pertained to him.

"I don't know about that one…" she says under her breath, causing her to get yet another look from him, while she looks up. Why was he interested anyway? Surely he didn't know…? Was she really that obvious? "I… I, ah…" She could have kicked herself once again at this point. There was no way she could say it! How do you word something like this? Was she really going to set herself up for rejection like this? Was it really worth the risk? To possibly ruin a good friendship?

"Any time now… I'm sure it can't be that bad," the Vice then informs her, shaking his head, though he smiled faintly, in slight amusement. It was clear his curiosity was peaked with how strangely the girl was acting. Well… It was now or never.

"Kyoya, I like you. A lot," Haruhi finally decides to blurt out, before looking away, a blush now stubbornly going across her face, no matter how hard she tried to keep it down. And then it was quiet. A kind of uncomfortable silence that begged to be broken by someone, but at first no one wants to. And then…

"I beg your pardon?" he asks slowly, raising a brow at her. "Repeat that?"

"Look, if you don't feel the same, whatever, just…. just forget it, it was stupid to say," the brunette female answers him, shaking her head, now feeling pretty stupid for having admitted to such a thing. Of course he didn't feel the same way… However, he ends up surprising her with his next set of words.

"Now why would I forget such a thing? Especially… When it's something I personally wanted to hear," he questions her. Her head shot up and she blinks some.

"…Say what?" she finally asks him, making him chuckle a bit.

"Well, I figured as much, Haruhi. You tend to act much differently around the people you have feelings for, I've noticed. You seem to want to do things immediately to get closer to them. Though you attempt to make it seem natural, as always. So, what was the problem?" he then asks, his gray eyes now glinting a bit.

"…What do you mean?" she then asks him, not understanding what he meant.

"Well, do you still have a problem then? I thought you meant something was troubling you," he replies in a somewhat innocent like tone. Did he really just…?

"Are you now trying to be all smart with me?" Haruhi asks, giving him a look. Kyoya chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not exactly. But I'll put it simply for you, though I know you are a clever girl. You have feelings for me, and I am aware of this. Now, I suppose I should make it clearer and tell you… I have possibly grown similar feelings for you," he then finishes, pushing his glasses up some. "Was that what you wanted to hear?"

"…If it's true, I suppose so," she answers before giving a little smile. "Then…?"

"How about after the Club, and if your father is alright with it, I take you out tonight?" the brunet male then suggests to her. She playfully rolls her eyes but then smiles to him more fully.

"Please, if you asked to marry me, he'd probably say yes," she teases.

"Don't tempt me, Haruhi."

"I was kidding. But, anyway, tonight sounds great." With that, their conversation had ended, right as the other members had started walking in. Probably a good time too, now that both members of a new couple knew of one another's feelings, they'd have to figure out how to tell the rest eventually… But for now, it could wait. While they shared some time together, and gave little smiles to one another, before finishing up with preparing for the opening of the Host Club's day.


End file.
